Spies Don't Fall in Love, or Chuck vs the Password Cliché
by stiksmakid
Summary: Carina has a secret. [Just a quick oneshot. T for very mild suggestive themes. Not *exactly* Casey/Carina...]


**Summary: **Carina has a secret. [Just a quick oneshot. Not _exactly _Casey/Carina...]

**Spoilers: **Reference to 1x04, "Chuck vs. the Wookiee." Won't make sense without watching that first.

**A/N: **This is my second Chuck story, and once again I have shamelessly objectified Casey. Should I be apologizing? Someday I'll write something with a bit of depth, I promise! I just really enjoyed the dynamic between Casey and Carina.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

"Hurry up, Walker! Less than five minutes before security's on us, and I am _not_ getting captured for her."

"Thanks for the dedication, Johnny. I really appreciate this thing we've got between us."

"The only thing I see between us is a locked door, genius."

"Yes, and I appreciate it."

"Huh! Nice work getting captured, by the way. Almost as smooth as that botched op in Peru."

"Will you two shut up for five seconds?" Sarah snapped at the bickering agents.

Neither Casey, covering the door with his SIG at the ready, nor Carina, slumped in a Fulcrum holding cell, looked remotely apologetic. Sarah huffed in frustration. "I can't crack the lock from here," she said, abandoning the uncooperative control panel next to the cell door. "Any ideas, Chuck?"

"Yeah, but I need Carina's help," Chuck's voice crackled into her earpiece. "She had access to the building's security system before she was captured, right? I think I can tap in through her network, but I need you to turn on her computer."

"Four minutes, Walker," Casey warned.

"Okay, Carina, Chuck needs your computer to access the system from the van. Where can I find it?"

"My laptop's on the floor in the corner there," Carina replied, smirking. "Would you believe it? I distracted the guard so well, he completely forgot to take it with him."

Casey snorted. "I'll bet you did."

"You ought to know how effective my distractions can be, Casey."

"Yeah, right-"

Sarah ignored their renewed banter (or whatever it was they were doing) and flipped open the laptop.

"Password, Carina?"

A moment passed and when Carina didn't answer, Sarah looked up and shot her an annoyed glance.

"Come on, Carina, you can change it later," she snapped. "Just tell me!"

Sarah could almost swear Carina was blushing. There was a long pause that stretched until it was punctuated by Casey's growl.

"We're running out of time here," he narrowed his eyes in Carina's direction. "Give her the password, or we're leaving without you!"

Carina sighed, turning to fix her gaze on the wall before replying in a clear and steady voice.

"Prague."

Silence reigned again before Sarah snapped her mouth shut, dutifully typing in the passcode and hitting enter.

"Good to go, Chuck," she declared, quietly thankful that Chuck had the good sense to hold his tongue-for once. She moved to cover the door with Casey and tried not to laugh at his expression, which was both shocked and strangely speculative. Carina steadily refrained from looking at either of them.

"A-and, that should do it," Chuck announced over the comms as the cell door finally swished open. "See you back here in five?"

"Roger that," came Casey's clipped response.

No one said another word on the way home.

* * *

The awkwardness hadn't quite dissipated by the time the four of them reached the fountain at Echo Park. Chuck cleared his throat, deciding enough was enough.

"So, uh...not to be the one who has to bring it up, but...what happened back there?" Chuck frowned when three faces immediately closed off even further than usual. He pressed forward anyway. "I mean, I thought spies didn't-"

"Fall in love?" Carina lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as Casey snorted behind her. "They don't. I'm not in love with anyone, Chuckie. I just like to have fun," she said lightly, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning to leave the courtyard. "And Prague?"

Carina paused next to Casey, whose arms remained resolutely folded across his chest as she raised a hand to toy with the collar of his shirt. She smirked when her parting words, spoken in a low and teasing voice, finally broke his careful poker face.

"Prague was _fun_."

* * *

**A/N: **Prague could be the new (old?) Budapest.


End file.
